Hide and Seek
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Naruto yang bermain petak umpet dengan gadis kecil, bad summary


**Warning**

**OOC, AU, typo, setting waktu pagi menjelang siang, Penulis masih amatir, kurang horor :(**

*****mulai*** **

Sejak pindah rumah ke kota Suna, Naruto kecil belum punya teman sama sekali pun. Sementara kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kantor. Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa kesepian. Hari itu seperti biasa Naruto kecil hanya bermain sendiri di halaman depan rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menemani, pembantu di rumah sibuk mencuci pakaian di belakang rumah. Iruka kepala pelayan sekaligus pengasuhnya, jika orang tuanya sedang bekerja, sedang berbelanja sebentar untuk keperluan makan siang. Jadilah Naruto hanya main sendiri.

Ia terlihat bingung mau main apa, tapi akhirnya ia pun mengambil bola di dalam rumah dan melempar-lemparkannya ke atas, di halaman depan rumahnya. Naruto paling jago kalau bermain ini, bolanya sama sekali tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi setelah beberapa ia pun merasa capek, dan melempar bolanya jauh ke samping rumah. Bola itu bergulir ke pohon besar yang ada di samping rumahnya. Sementara ia tampak tidur telentang di atas rumput di halamannya.

Setelah beberapa lama ia pun kembali berdiri, dan mengambil bolanya kembali. Saat berjalan ke samping rumahnya, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek, dengan mata yang berwarna merah, dan kulit yang pucat, sedang bermain-main dengannya bolanya. Naruto pun berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto, gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memberikan bolanya pada Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu pun menerima bola dari gadis tersebut.

"Ayo main," ajak gadis kecil itu kemudian.

"Eh? kau main denganku? benarkah? huwaaa... tentu saja aku mau," ungkap Naruto senang karena akhirnya ada juga seorang teman yang mau mengajak bermain. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan teman, setelah sebulan ia pindah ke kota ini.

"Terus kita mau main apa? kau mau main bola?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia menolak ajakan Naruto bermain bola.

"Petak umpet," jawabnya kemudian.

"Oh, sepertinya menarik, boleh deh, ayo kau yang jaga yah?" sekali lagi gadis itu menggeleng dan malah menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Kau yang jaga."

"Eh? ukh ya sudahlah." Walaupun tidak suka jadi yang jaga, Naruto pun akhirnya menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berhitung.

"Baiklah akan kuhitung sekarang satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima...enam...tujuh...delapan...  
sembilan...sepuluh... oke siap atau tidak aku akan mencarimu," ujar Naruto setelah selesai berhitung. Tapi kemudian dia lupa untuk menanyakan nama pada gadis itu, bagaimana caranya menemukan anak itu kalau ia tidak tahu namanya. Tapi kemudian ia pun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Naruto mulai mencari di balik pohon besar di samping rumahnya...tidak ada. Lalu ia beralih ke halaman depan dan mencarinya di semak-semak...tidak ada juga. Naruto pun berlari ke belakang rumahnya...dan tidak ada juga. Ia mengitari sekeliling rumahnya, namun gadis itu tidak juga ketemu. Ia juga sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut tapi nihil.

"Naruto...Naruto..." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, dari arah depan rumahnya. Naruto mengenal suara tersebut. Itu adalah suara Iruka pengasuh sekaligus kepala pelayan di rumahnya. Naruto pun berlari ke depan rumah, dari belakang rumahnya. Terlihat seorang pria berkuncir dengan luka melintang di bawah matanya, sambil membawa dua kantong belanjaan.

"Paman Iruka kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto senang pengasuhnya sudah pulang. Bisa dibilang Naruto sudah menganggap Iruka ini sebagai orang tuanya.

"Iya, kau sedang apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka balik.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain petak umpet sama seorang gadis, tapi ketika aku mencarinya kemana-mana ia tidak ketemu," jawab Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, ada raut kecewa di dalamnya, karena tidak berhasil menemukan gadis kecil itu.

"Gadis? siapa namanya?"

"Uhm... tidak tahu, aku lupa menanyakannya."

"Hae, dasar Naruto masa main petak umpet, tidak tahu nama lawannya."

"Ukh...aku kan lupa paman Iruka!"

"Ha...ha... iya...iya bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen, tadi paman sudah belikan ramen paman Teuchi, untukmu."

"Hounto?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar saat makanan kesukaannya disebut. Iruka hanya mengganguk tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Arigato Paman, demo...bagaimana dengan anak itu?"

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya Naruto." Terlihat Naruto kembali menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin ia sedih karena gadis kecil itu pulang tampa pamit dengannya. Mungkin gadis itu tidak ingin bermain dengan Naruto, begitulah yang dipikirkan bocah berumur enam tahun itu, saat ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto, besok kan hari pertamamu sekolah, jadi pasti kau akan punya teman, jadi sekarang ayo kita masuk, nanti ramennya keburu dingin lagi," ajak Iruka sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto setuju dengan ajakan Iruka, dan sepertinya ia sudah kembali bersemangat lagi. Mungkin karena ia akan makan ramen kesukaannya.

Lalu sepeninggal Naruto dan Iruka, yang masuk ke dalam rumah, angin bertiup cukup kencang di samping rumah Naruto, di dekat pohon besar tempat Naruto dan gadis kecil itu bertemu. Angin cukup kencang hingga membuat daun-daun kering di sekitarnya bertebangan. Dari balik pohon besar itu muncullah seorang gadis kecil, yang tadi bermain petak umpet bersama Naruto.

**"Nanti kita main lagi, Naruto-kun..." **Setelah berbicara seperti itu, gadis itu mendadak menghilang entah kemana...

*****END*****

**Ini drabble fic horor kedua yang aku bikin. Aku gak tahu ini horor apa enggak. Tapi semoga aja bisa menghibur? pembaca**

**Oh yah karena disini Naruto berumur enam tahun, jadi dia belum mengerti kalau gadis kecil itu... **


End file.
